The furniture industry includes a limited number of conventional furniture pieces for the home. Typically, these furniture pieces include sofas, chairs, ottomans, tables and the like. While these pieces upon initial selection may provide the desired seating arrangement, over time, the seating configuration may change due to personal taste, a move to a different location, or a reconfiguring of the furniture within the room.
Also, while the initial configuration of furniture, such as a sofa, provides a select seating arrangement, due to a change in the number of people requiring seating, the number of desired seats to accommodate everyone may change. This ability to change the seating configuration or the seating arrangement has not existed with previously known furniture.
Conventional furniture, while successful in providing an initial seating arrangement, nevertheless does not provide for the flexibility in changing the arrangement to different configurations. It is to such that the present invention is directed.